Lingering flames
by little-orange-book
Summary: Events in our lives change us. But be careful, some may send you off the edge.


Lingering flames

Chapter 1

No one knows how it started. Accident or not, it couldn't be confirmed. Only that the destruction, it left behind, on the lives of the people inside, were devastating. Those who knew the families still are left in the dark. Wondering why? Of that day of all days? Why them? So many people cried for the loss, of such good, kind people.

Even those who didn't know them well, or at all, will still remember that night.

The night the Namikaze/Uzumaki household, burned to the ground.

It was October 10th, when it happened. The celebration of the youngest Uzumaki, a young blond named Naruto, who at the time was just turning 5. His parents Minato and Kushina along with his older brother Kyuubi had thrown him a big birthday party. All his friends, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji plus their parents had turned up. It was smiles and screams of joy all around, as the kids played and ran about, the adults talking amongst them selves while watching their children fondly. It was truly a happy moment.

But… it wasn't much longer the adults realised something was wrong. The party and everyone were currently on the second level of the floor, so as soon as the smell of something burning reached them Minato excused himself to go see what the problem was, thinking it was just the birthday cake over cooked. So no one paid any mind.

Everyone looked though when he came rushing back in, shouting how there was a fire, how the door and almost all of down stairs was blocked by the flames. They couldn't get out. The kids had stopped to look towards their parents, they all looked so scared. Was there a monster? Kushina used her mobile to call for help, but the line was busy, but she kept trying. Parents held their children as they panicked. What would they do? What could they do?

The room was starting to get hotter, and hotter as they fire made its way further up the house. Minato turned to his elder son, "Kyuubi! Take the kids upstairs, we'll try to find something to put the fire out, or at least slow it down." Each child was told how much they were loved before following Kyuubi upstairs. The only level that was currently safe.

The adults watched with tears as they could only hope that they at least would make it, if they didn't. They began searching for anything they could use, while Kushina kept trying to get through on her phone for help.

Kyuubi was leant against the wall in furthest room upstairs, the kids huddled together in his arms. Tears on their face. They didn't know what was happening exactly, but they were scarred.

"Kyuubi-nii, what's going on?" Naruto looked to his brother, surprised to see tears on his face also. "When will mum and dad let us back down?"

Kyuubi tried to smile, hugging the children tighter as they too looked to him for an answer. "D-don't worry, they w-wont be too long now, okay?"

Suddenly they could hear screaming coming from down stairs. "Nii-Chan what's wrong?"

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay. Just go to sleep you guys. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll even play a game with you all."

Smiling happily at the idea of being able to play with the older kid, they wiped away their tears and closed their eyes. The sudden heat in the room was making them sleepy anyway so maybe a nap was a good idea.

Kyuubi looked at them all, sending each a small prayer, as he cried for the unfairness, that each had hardly lived.

Smoke soon was pouring into the room nonstop, as flames made there way into the room, moving in on the small huddled group. Kyuubi couldn't breath. His eyes were now beginning to close. But just before they did, he saw the door being kicked open and people in firemen outfits coming towards them. He smiled and with his last breath he whispered, "Thank god"

Kushina's call had gotten through.

But it was already too late.

The fire couldn't be stopped.

The house burned till it collapsed in on its self, turning to nothing but black stained rubble and ash. They had grabbed the kids when they found them, and rushed them to hospital, but their tiny lungs hadn't been able to stand it all.

Five families had been in that house. Only one child lived.

Naruto Uzumaki had only just survived that night.

Now, at the age of sixteen, where is he you ask?

Well that is where our story begins.

Welcome…

To konoha's mental institute


End file.
